Truth Be Told
by secerts-behind-my-eyes
Summary: "Its only blood. You cant punish someone with out giving them a chance to commit the crime." Isabella said with a whiper My Life is not myn anymore. I miss the old days before i came here. It was so simple then. When the worl thought that Isabella Riddle was dead.
1. Chapter 1

It was hours ago when the fears of the graying old man were confrimed. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a rare look that showed his true age. In front of him Minerva McGonagal sat in a chair looking at him waiting for him to finally speak. Severus Snape was standing by the window looking out over the grounds letting fear creap into his face a little. Harry Potter had just came out of the maze hours ago with the body of Cedric Diggory who was murdered by the dark lord in an act of his return.  
Minerva couldn't take it anymore. "Albus, What are we to do if its true?" She said with a little fright creeping into her voice. Dumbledore looked up with a long sigh and paused before speeking.  
"I believe it is time for the Order to start up again. We must call a meeting here soon. Severus, I'm afraid i must ask you to anwser his call once more." Dumbledore said looking over at him still looking out the window.  
Snape nodded before responding, "I will leave after term." Dumbledore looked up at Severus who made a small nodd. Minerva didn't miss the non verbal conversation bewteen the men.  
"What am i missing?" Minverva said looking bewteen the two men, when it finally hit her.  
"I think its time we give her the acceptance letter she has been waiting for." Dumbledore said with a small sigh.  
"Do we know we can trust her?" Severus said walking over to the desk and looking Dumbledore in the eye. The usale twinkle was lost tonight and replaced with emptyness.  
"I trust her with my life. She is honestly on our side." Dumbledore said walking over to a cabinet. He put his wand to his head and pulled out a strand of white and put it into the bowl below. He took out his wand and pulled another strand and tapped it below. When he looked in he saw two Bright blue eyes looking back. Dumbledore walked back over to his desk and opened a drawer with caution. He pulled out an anged evenlope. He took a quill and jotted something down before adding it to the contents of the letter.  
"Fawkes, Please make sure she gets this soon. You may wait or return it is your option but just make sure she gets it quickly." Dumbeldore said tieing a the letter quickly to his leg. When Dumbledore stepped abck the bird was gone in flames.  
"How long do we have Albus till we have a meeting?" Mcgonnel said  
"In one hour. Call Everyone we must find a new place to meet. Until then this must stay with us. I don't think all will be happy with this but some will undersand." Dumbeldore said walking towards the door.  
"What will we do when she sends a responce?" Snape said behind Dumbledore said.  
"Prepare for her room i guess. She isn't safe anymore, Now if she picks to help us or not will be a different question." Dumbeldore said with a shrug walking out the room.

**********************************************************************************  
There was a soft melody coming from her finger tips pressing down on the keys on the Piano. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly swaying to the music and singing softly along. The sun was jetting through the tall windows on her and the music making her Light brown hair light up along her pale face. There was much in her facial features from her father but she has always had her mothers personality and caring heart. In the door way her mother stood watching on holding an aged envelope.  
Lyndia Hayper was a a proud mother. She wouldn't trade her daughter for the world at all and would go through everything she went through again if it ment having her still. She frowned thinking of her crazy years at Hogwarts, she fell for someone who was handsome as could be but had a heart of ice that unthawed for her. He wanted anything for Lyndia that she wanted. In turn she thought she could change him, but after finding out she was pregnat she learned there would be no way he could change. The darkness had taken over her beloved husband so she fled. They lived on the beach in California, where it was just the two of them. Lyndia never regretted leaving or anything that lead her life to what it is today. She hoped that she not only learned from her mistakes but so would her daughter. She also wanted her daughter to know she could be her own person. Lyndia never kept secrets from her daughter and vise versa. She knew everything about her life to currents events in a moment of watching her on her piano she knocked on the door frame. A pair of bright lively blue eyes opened and watched her from the other side of the room.  
"Yes mum?" She said with a slight british accent she picked up from her mothers strong one. Her curious blue eyes immediatly went to the evenlope in her hands. She partialy knew what it said but woundered why they desided to send it now.  
"A letter came for you after breakfest. I'll leave it here for you. You can tell me what it says later." Lyndia said walking back out of her daughters bed room. The girl stood up and walked over to her bed and looked at the evenlope. She moved her guitar to the floor and sat there looking at it woundering what it would say. The aged parchement had emerald green ink adressed to her. When she couldn't put if off any longer she opened the envelope and let the letter drift into her hands.

Ms. Isabella Riddle.  
12578 Wing Gate Rd.  
Long Beach California.

,  
You have...  
Isabella scanned the letter with a frown starting on her face.  
Isabella, I regrett to inform you that your father has come back to strength once again. We both know he will soon send someone to collect you for him. I would like to extend an invation for you to finish your schooling at Hogwarts next fall, and also provide protection for you and your mother. I will not require it, but i will ask the same, I would like you to join our side. please send me a response at your convience with any questions.  
~Albus Dumbledore.

Isabella sat there a moment contemplating what this ment for her. It took her a moment beofre she got off her bed and went down to the living room to see her mother preparing to paint a picture.  
"Mum can we talk a moment?" Isabella said taking a seat on the couch, waiting for her mother to join her. They sat together in silence.  
"Dumbeldore invited me to join Hogwarts next fall." Isabella said with a small smile. She would never admit it out loud but she always wanted to attend, To fully join in the Wizarding world, finally being able to call it her own world. Not that the muggle world wasn't fun, It was just hard not truly beeing able to be herself. Then again she would never truly be able to fit in the wizarding world either, not just beacuase of her parentage.  
"Oh thats lovely. Would you like to attend?" her mother said with a sad smile. She knew what was coming next.  
"Mum, Dumbldore said dad was back. They want me to join the Order i think." Isabella said in a small voice. Both women looked around the room not wanting to anwser the question they knew she would say.  
"I can't tell you how to run your life honey, I will always follow you to the end of the earth if you wish. I think you have seen enough in your short life and maybe they will be able to teach you more than i can. It might do some good to be around childeren your own age that are more like you." Her mother said with confidence. Isabella looked outside to see thier neighbor, Morgan, Taking her young son, Tyler, out of his car seat.  
"Mom i don't believe in anything dad does. I think its vile, its just, No one will understand will they?" Isabella said with a frown. Her mother could see the only fear she ever had for her daughter showing for once.  
"I would never change anything about you Isabella. You are a vary caring, vibrant, Beautiful, powerful young girl. I don't agree with Tom either. Its just your turn to decide. I think we both knew we wouldn't be able to escape what ever problems they are having across the pond by running away." She said holding her daughters hands.  
"Its because of my powers though isn't it? If i didn't have them no one would care about us at all. We could live our lives alone and happy with no worries of a war. I don't want there to be anything about us." Isabella said standing up and walking over to the window. She looked out over the beach at the ocean water rollling on the shore and back out. Her mother walked over.  
"You need you send a reply, just let me know where we are going. Till then i'm gone to try and paint this lovely fruit bowl." Her mother said walking back over to her easel. Isabella would laugh hard at her mothers personality. She tried so hard at anything but never really finished learning a skill. Thier realtionship was always flipped more in some places than others but it always made things fun and interesting.  
Isabella walked back to her room and again and sat at her desk with a piece of paper and a pen. She sat there for a vary long time before writing a very long letter back to Dumbeldore. She sealed it and everything and sent the letter off with her owl, Lilly. She sat back at her piano and played again thinking of what he would say.

The finale child had offically left Hogwarts for the summer on the train and the Order of the phoenix was discussing thier move into Siruis Blacks house. It was after thier meeting that Dumbledore was in his office where an owl was waiting for him with a letter. He sat down and opened it and started reading the responce he got. He had a small frown towards the end. He slowly got up and started walking out of his room towards the dungeon looking for snape.  
"Before you return i want him not to know i have contacted his daughter." Dumbledore said in the door way Where Severus Snape was preparing to leave. Snape looked up before responding.  
" I think i can manage that till he contacts her. Then he will assume you have. Did you get her response?" Snape said before reading over the letter. He had a small smirk on his face before shaking his head.  
"There is a bit of him in her isn't there?" Snape said before stepping over to the fireplace and disappearing. Dumbledore looked down at the letter and shrugged with a bit of the determination and walked back to his office to prepare for the Daughter and Wife of Lord Voldemort to Join to Order soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Phil

"Bella, Can you hear me?" Phil Said waving his hand in front of Isabella face. Isabella looked up out of her trance at her best friend Phillip Cooper with a small smile on her face.

Phillip and Isabella have been best friends and neighbors since they were five. He moved to the house next door when his parents got divorced and remarried. He lived with His father and Step- Mother and his twin sisters age 9. Life over at the Cooper household was always busy and hectic compared to the calmer life style of Isabella and her mother. Phils Parents both work at the Ministery of Magic in America. Phil was a little muscle but slowly growing at 5'5. He had light brown hair with Calming green eyes.

"Jeeez Bells, Your face is gonna get stuck that way if you keep spacing. Whats up you've been like this for a day or so now." Phil said looking at his best friend stare out over the Ocean. Phil and Isabella both ran a little snack shack they both worked part time at during the summer. Isabella looked up and woundered if she was gone to tell her friend the truth. instead she pulled out the letters that she re read over and over again and handed them to her friend.

Isabella would probely never admit it to anyone but in fact she was kind of jelous of Phil. During the school year he would leave for his own wizard shool and come home when he was allowed on weekened to visit. It was hard on her more than she let on when Phil left for school. There was something about her that most people ingored. It was like Danger was flashing over her head. So most people tried to stay away. Phil though was adventures. When she finally had the courage to tell him who she was it took 5 minutes for him to say oh well. Isabella knew she would always count on him.

"Wow, That was pretty loaded. What are you gonna do then?" Phil said leaning agnist the bar stool looking out towards the direction as his friend.

"I'm going and joining. Its the only option i will truly have at this point." Isabella said finally speaking. Phile looked at her with worry.

"Are you sure you want to join the order? You do have an option in this all Bells. Its not like you have to pick. Dumbledore even said he was fine with you just going to school." Phil said looking Isabella straight in the eyes. Isabella looked at her friend and had determination etched in her face.

"I Just want a way to prove i am my own person i guess." Isabella said letting her face fall.

"You don't need to do this to prove it to anyone. Who do you think you need to prove it to anyways?" Phil said making smoothies for them.

" Well i wanna show everyone i can do something good. I mean think about itm The ministry won't be happy when they learn who i am. Phil they all think i'm dead or just a lgend." Isabella said with a small chuckle.

"Then you're a pretty cool legend. Can i be part of the legend for beeing friends with you!" Phil said sliding over a strawberry smoothie.

"If you'd like The wierdos legend." Isabella said slowly before laughing into the silence.

"When do you leave?" Phil said with a small shrug.

"July 27th." ISablle said flatly. Then she got a small frown on her face.

"I wounder how long it will take for them to all learn who i am." Isabella said sadly as her bangs started to bounce on her face.

"You will always be Just Isabella the crazy to me. You don't need to prove you're self to anyone." Phill said witha a smile. Isabella smiled and leanded her head agnist Phils Shoulder.

"I know and you will always be Phil the insane to me." Isabella said with a smile.

hundereds of thousands of miles away, A man was sitting at a table surronded by 8 people or so. He sat at the head of a table where a snake was curled around the chair.

"Anyone have news for me?" The man siad in a hissing tone. No one spoke out of fear to the snake like man. He looked around till his eyes landed on a small rat like man cowering next to him.

"Wormtail, Anything new about my daughter?" The man sneered towards him.

"S-s-sir she has been accepted to hogwarts and to join the Order." Wormtail said backing away from the anger seaping from him.

"Lord Voldemorts Daughter is joing THE ORDER." He shouted standing up. All the deatheaters around him jumped with fright. They became more scared as he addressed them all.

"No matter, She will become my new spy then. My daughter understands family." Lord Voldemort walked away to his study where a picture taken a few years ago was sitting of Isabella sitting at her piano moving and singing along to what she was playing. He picked up the last letter he reieved from Lyndia a few months ago about her.

"Worm tail, I have something i want you to send two death eaters to give my daughter." Voldemort said sitting down in a chair writing a small letter.

"Any message sir?" Wormtail said taking the package in one hand.

"Make sure she knows that there will always be a place next to me for her after schooling is over. Now Hurry before the Oaf gets to her." He said walking back over to the fire to look deep into its embers.

"You have to kidding us Dumbledore, You just have to be kidding." Tonks said laying her head in her hands. It was the firist order meeting at The House of Black and it was towards the end of planning.

"I am not kidding you Tonks nor anyone else. Miss. Riddle and her mother will be coming the 27th after i pick them up." Dumbledore said a little happy. Though no one else looked happy if anything it was conern and anger on this faces.

"Albus, Why does she need to join us? Do we know we can trust her?" Remus Lupin said next to his best friend Siruis.

"She is trust worthy and needs shooling. Miss. Riddle has lots of talents that she will need help developing." Dumbeldore said looking him with a kind expression.

"Is she the one then?" Siruis said speeking up finally.

"Yes she is the one the prophecy speeks of. We need her on our side to win. This isn't easy for her as she thinks it is. There are a few things she does share with her father and one thing is Loyalty. I know when she makes her mark with us that she will stay Loyal to the Order till the end." Dumbeldore said. Siruis and Remus both looked at eah other with small smiles.

"I can let them have rooms somewhere around here." Siruis said with his smile.

"I can try and help her with schooling." Remus said with a matching smile. Dumbeldore looked up happily.

"We must start to prepare. He will not be thrilled when he learns Of her joining."Dumbledore said looking up.

"If anything albus he will think she is a spy. So we will have an advantage. Lyndia will need to continue to send updates too." Serves said sneaking into the room sitting in a chair. Dumbledore looked up at him with a twinkle.

"Then she shall on shooling every so months." Dumbledore said in a small voice.

"Why does she send him updates? He Does not care about anyone. Then if she is in contact with him how do we know we can trus them." A shorter with said in the back.

"I belive somewhere in side Lyndia beleives it would be the right thing. And i think that somewhere in side of him he does care for his daughter not as a father would but he cares somehow." Dumbledore said quitley. Everyone looked down thinking over the arrival of Isabella and Lyndia in a little over a month.

Outside in the hall a ear was beeing yanked upward by three ginger haired boys and a gingered hair girl with a girl with bushy brown hair all around . The childeren stood there not moving at all or bearly breathing.

"I can't believe she is coming here. How could they do this!" Ginny said with frustration.

"We must need help desperatly then if they are willing to bring evils spawn here." Hermione said with a little saddness.

"What will Harry do when he finds out?" Ron said looking at them. No one spoke for a long time. THey slowly took off to thier rooms for the night to think over what is coming here soon.

"i'll see you later Phil." Isabella said walking away from the shack. Thier Boss, Jason, Let Isabella off early tonight. Since the beach was just a 10 minute walk from home, Isabella usally just walked it. The sun was just starting to set over the ocean. Isabella pulled out some headphones and turned on her music and started tapping her leg to the beat. Isabella stopped walking for a moment when she saw a women and a male not to far ahead of her in black robs walking towards her. Isabella tried moving aside on the path but the two people just moved with her. She slowly pulled her headphones off and turned off the music, preparing to deffend her self if nesscary.

" may we have a moment." The male said as they came closer to Isabella. Isabella looked around and saw no one else but assumed there had to be more than just these two. There was a mother walking her baby in a stroller a few feet away.

"I believe i have no option do i?" Isabella said following them.

"Well you do you have an option always, but if you are willing now then it would be perfect timing for us all, don't you think." The female said in a nervous cool voice. Isabella preceded to walk to a bench near by and sat down and looked forward the whole time.

"You don't have all night now, so get it over." Isabella said in a strong voice.

" , We would like to extend a invation to join your father" The Women said in a happy voice like Isabella just won the lottery.

Isabell look disquested at them. "I'm afraid you will have to let my father know i pass. I mean i do have school coming up and who knows where i will be after that." Isabella said with a shrug getting up and trying to walk away.

"Well your father has actually given us a gift to give you. You may join him after school if you perfer. But he does want to visit sometime to talk to you, please excuse his abasense today as you must understand." The man said handing over a little box to me. Isabella took it with a small snear and walked away,

"Right, I guess send my regretts anyways." Isabella said walking away. She threw the little box in the bottom of her bag and put her music back on. The sun was starting to set in the sky slowly so Isabella stood by a near by tree and watched it a moment before walking inside her home.

"Mom I have oh hello."isabella said walking in the door. Lyndia was sitting with an older man with a long white beard on the couch.

"Hello Bella, I sent you a message but you must have missed it. We have a visitor, This is Albus Dumbledore. ALbus this is Isabella." Lyndia said waving her hadn around in introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you . I've wanted to talk with you for a long time now." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Well hello then. I'm not that spectacular but then again you're not the firist today to say that." Isabella said while tossing the little package in her mothers lap.

"Guess who sent a gift?" She said while sitting down. Lyndia looked at the box with Dumbledore with frowns.

"Did you open it yet?" Albus said holding it up.

"Nope, But i did have a lovely chat with some death eaters ya know how that is. I did get offered a postion with them but after school of course. Because we all know he cares so much about my schooling." Isabella said falling backwards into the chair farther. Lyndia laughed silently while Albus looked on with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well , I'm positive they won't hurt you after all it seems your father cares alot about you. I was woundering if you would want to start coming to Order meetings soon?" Albus said with a smile. Isabella stuck her head up with a smile.

"This i can say yes to." Isabella said sitting with a grin.

"This means we have to move sooner though for the summer so no more work." Lyndia said watchign Isabella for a reaction. Isabells face fell.

"But why can't i floo back to Phils for work? its only 3 days a week!" Isabella said looking over at Dumbledore.

"I see no harm in her keeping her job. Besides it will look normal then. I don't think we need to alert Voldemort of you moving. We can have someone follow you out here when you visit. I was wounderng if you would like to come tomorrow?" Albus said with a smile.

"I think that would be fun. Can we be ready mom?" Isabella said looking over at her mom.

"I don't really know Isabella, This seems to be going to fast. You don't know what you're jumping into yet." Lyndia said looking at Dumbeldore.

"How about you jsut come for the meeting and decide then what you want to do." Dumbledore said with a smile. both women thought it over for a few moments.

"I wanna go. What time tomorrow?" Isabella said before her mom could anwser.

"7, I'll come pick you up. See you tomorrow." ALbus said standing up and disappearing.

"Isabella Riddle you need to let me decide things. You are still too young for all of this. I don't even know if you understand what you are getting into." Lyndia said standing up and cleaning up the tea.

"Mom I can make decissions. We both know we have been sitting here waiting thinking whats gonna happen? Will he forget we exist or will he try to have us join? Well guess what! There was another option we never thought of and guess what! Its one i want to do!" isabella said following her mom. Lyndia just glared at her daughter before wlaking away into a different room. Isabella walked up stairs to her room and sat on a swing she had. She postiioned her self towards the sliding doors to her balcony and watched the sun set. I saw Phil over in his room. Isabella waved her hand a bit and laughed. ten minutes later her mom poped her head in her room.

"Isabella Phils here but i need to run to the store for a few things. You know how to get ahold of me." Lyndai said walking away with the door open. Phil walked in a moment later.

"Ya know there is a simple owl you can send if you want me to come over or we do have muggle technology called a phone. I mean you do freak out the twins when my shoe is telling me to come over." Phil said sitting in a chair across from Isabella who had a giant smile on her face.

"I got Lazy is all." Isabella said simply. She continued to look out the glass doors to the sun setting,

"Whats up anyways? Lyndia seemed tense." Phil said with a small shrug.

"Dumbledore came over. i'm going to a meeting tomorrow and he wants us to move to the house sooner. Now shes deciding i don't know what i'm doing." Isabella said looking out.

"Well are you ready for a war?" Phil said looking out too. Isabella took a deep breath and a moment to word what she was to say.

"Phil, No matter what im not gonna get away with just going to school or hidding. A war won't start for years still." Isabella said with a frown.

"You'll be careful though right? keep in contact?" Phil said with a sad smile.

"Dude, I won't be dead. Its just the other side of the world. I could never be anything with out my best friend. Besides im sure no one at hogwarts will like me. So someone needs to send me owls." Isabella said with a laugh. Phile started laughing with her.

"Well I'm sure you'll make friends at school." Phil said throwing a pillow at her.

"Then tell me about school again. About it all!" Isabella said with excitment. Phil rolled his eyes but told Isabella everything he could about school. They talked until way past

1 am when Phil went home. Isabella crawled into bed and woundered what her adventures would be like at Hogwarts.


End file.
